Time Warp
by ImperfectionsAbeauty
Summary: Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Jem & Tessa's 4 year old daughter, Willow are hurtled into the past when Clary's portal backfires...Now they are stuck in Victorian London and only one person can get them back to their time, Mortmain.
1. Chapter

A frazzled Jem paced back and forth in front of the four barely 20 year olds. He rambled off the rules, regulations, emergency contacts, and even reasons why they shouldn't leave Willow alone with them. Tessa simply stood off to the side, giggling at the whole thing. She'd been through this with Lucy and James, the complete panic of leaving them alone with Charlotte, but they were fine and Willow would be fine. Tessa looked down at the little girl who held tight to her hand and smiled at her. Willow was very strong for a 4 year old and very small. She resembled her father very much, she had pale skin with strikingly dark hair that hung in loose curls down her back. She loved the violin, like Jem, and she enjoyed the books that she couldn't quite read yet. Willow glanced at her mother with the identical large stormy grey eyes. Willow was a complete surprise to everyone, a completely wonderful surprise.

It was only a month after their wedding when Tessa had found out she was pregnant, she was so fearful to tell Jem that she kept it a secret for a whole month. When she began to get a little bigger, she brought Jem a single pink balloon (she knew it was a little girl) and told him. He was afraid at first but was thrilled nonetheless. When Willow was born she didn't even cry, Tessa was in utter shock when she thought her little girl was dead. The Silent Brothers assured her that Willow was just a "lazy baby" and had refused to cry. Looking at the peaceful and stubborn little girl now, you would never have guessed it.

"Mommy" Willow said quietly "yes darling?" The little girl turned her head from her father to look at Tessa. "When are you and daddy leaving? Clary will is supposed to teach me how to draw!" Tessa leaned down and kissed Willow on the forehead before whispering in her ear. Willow bounced over to Jem and pulled on his pants leg. He looked down and his face warmed with a smile "Yes Will?" She smiled back at her nickname then waited for him to lean to her level. She kissed him on the cheek quickly "mommy says you should stop fussing and leave so I can draw with Clary." He turned red and hugged her before she ran off with Clary, without looking back. It hit Jem like a rock, his little girl didn't even look back, didn't even need him anymore. Tessa grabbed his hand whispered "don't take it personal Jem…they all have to do it at some point." He nodded slowly then followed her out the door with a final goodbye and warning to Izzy, Alec, and Jace.

"Wow…brother Zachariah should really get it together…Will is gonna be fine, were all responsible adults here!" Izzy and Alec glared at Jace and busted out laughing "what?!" Jace yelled disgusted by his sibling's responses. "Jace…Clary, Izzy and I are adults. We're not sure what you are." Jace rolled his eye but kept his language to himself when they got into the room where Clary and Will were. Will was like a little sister to Jace, he would lay his life down for her without hesitation. Clary walked over to the wall "Hey, were gonna portal to the park. Will and I need inspiration" Will nodded vigorously "YEA! Inspiration!" They all laughed as Clary made the portal. Willow was amazed at the swirling blues that the portal produced and ran to hold Jace's hand as they stepped through it and fell into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, first of all I can't even believe people took interest in my story. I'm glad you guys like it! Gives me motivation to update. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

All the residents of the London Institute were gathered in the dining room, awaiting dinner. Charlotte Branwell was fusing over Henry as he tinkered with some new gadget, both Gabriel and Gideon lightwood were staring awkwardly at their plates and feeling absolutely out of place, William Herondale and Tessa Grey were studiously ignoring each other as Jem Carstairs attempted to engage them in conversation. Jessamine Lovelace in all her arrogant beauty was absent from the table that night. It was a wonder how Gideon overheard a gurgling sound over the talking, but he did and he stood immediately. Everyone silenced, the Shadowhunters trained their entire lives to be on constant alert. They listened for a moment as the gurgling and buzzing noise got louder and louder. Will and Jem stepped together and defensively in front of Tessa, prepared for the worst from Mortmain. A swirling blue light formed above them and they retreated to the edges of the room for an element of surprise. After a few moments, a golden looking boy fell roughly to his feet as he clutched a crying little girl. Tessa blinked a few times, he looked like an angel. Next fell the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen, even more fair than Jessamine herself. Next to her Will took in a sharp breath. It couldn't be, could it? Cecily? Everyone stopped dead when the next boy fell on the table, he was an exact duplicate of Will. Finally with a last puff, the blue portal expelled a small but fiery girl before disappearing. The two groups sized each other up for a moment before Charlotte spoke

"Who are you?" Jace tried to comfort Will to no avail, she was terrified after the ordeal with the strange portal and no one could quiet her. Izzy's whip had come unraveled, Alec had his bow at ready, and Clary held the Morgenstern blade ready to attack.

"We are Shadowhunters, from the New York Institute. Who are you? And where are we?" Alec was good at this kind of thing, taking charge and being the voice of reason in sticky situations. Charlotte sighed with relief

"goodness, hello. You are in the London Institute. Quite a shock to us I must say. I did not know of your arrival here and what was that…that thing you came through?"

Henry perked up at the mention of the portal

"Oh yes! What was that indeed! I'd like to know, can you recreate one? How does it function? What are…?" Charlotte's glare cut him off. Jace and Alec looked at each other, every Shadowhunters knew about portals, why didn't London? Willow had quieted down and was now looking around the room with interest. When her eyes landed on Charlotte the woman sent her a warm smile and she grinned back. Charlotte glanced at Jem then back to the little girl, the resemblance was uncanny between the two of them. Jem had noticed the girl first and watched her carefully with an overwhelming feeling of love and protection over her. He had the urge to run over and hug her as she cried but refrained. Jace's eyes landed on Jem

"Zachariah?" The little girl turned to the boy and tilted her head to the side at her father in such strange attire "daddy?"

It was all a blur to Jem after that as the little girl fought out of the Golden Boy's arms and hurried over to him, expecting his embrace. He just stared at her

"N-no..no you must have me mistaken." The girl blinked at him

"No! You're my daddy" she turned to Tessa "and that's mommy!" Tessa paled at the girl and they stared at each other, their identical eyes meeting.

"James, I didn't know you had it in you!" Jem's head whipped over to Will and his grin disappeared then he looked at the little girl

"Kid, what is your name?" Willow scrunches her face up at William

"my names Will" he nodded slowly

"mine too." William crouched to her and she walked over to him, he offered her his hand "pleasure to meet you Will" she smiled and took his hand

"Pleasure is all mine Will!" As this moment transpired, Clary took in the clothes that the people at the London Institute wore. They looked Victorian but why would they be wearing that? Suddenly it hit her, Magnus had warned her that her abilities have been magnifying lately. She'd already been able to open a portal to the demon dimension, something previously unheard of. Perhaps she could open a portal that defied time.

"Oh my Angel…" Jace was at her side in an instant "what's wrong Clary?" Clary looked at Charlotte for a moment "what year is it?" Everyone was confused by the question then Charlotte answered clearly "1878."


	3. Chapter 3

**I really appreciate all the feedback guys! Enjoy!**

Jace had moved quickly to take Willow in his arms again, regardless of her fighting.

"What? No, it's 2012. Not 18…Whatever." Jace was agitated now and prepared to attack; Henry moved to stand in front of Charlotte. "How is that even possible?" William shook his head slowly "no, they lie. They are probably automans sent by Mortmain. Look! He sent one with my face to trick Tessa." He pointed at Alec who shook his head quickly

"we don't know a Mortmain, we don't even know how we got here. You have to believe us." Charlotte seemed moved by the group, they were children themselves and Mortmain could not mimic the angelic runes on their skin.

"I believe you. However, this matter is above just us. We'll need to contact the Consul so that he may be able to locate a way to return you safely home." The group from the future sighed with relief but Jem stepped forward, still staring at the little girl. Tessa watched him curiously as he got closer.  
>"She is…she is mine? How?" Jace looked back at Clary<br>"should we even tell him? Isn't that upsetting some kind of ying-yang balance?" Clary thought for a moment

"I don't know…I mean he already knows he has a child, does it really matter if he knows the how details?"Jace shrugged

"I'd say no! Well Zachariah, have a seat and I'll tell you myself." Jem seemed mesmerized by this little girl; he absently reached for a chair and sat down. "Now, when a mommy and daddy love each other very…" Clary slapped the back of his head and Willow giggled.

"JACE! Not that!" Jace rolled his eyes and grinned

"Yea yea, well okay. You became a Silent Brother. Then you weren't." Silence fell over the group of shadow hunters and Gabriel spoke up for the first time

"No, that is impossible. A silent brother is a silent brother for life." Jace shrugged  
>"well we found a way to fix it. A way that can't be redone." Just then Sophie made her way into the dinning room with a plate of food. She stopped suddenly when she realized there were shadow hunters standing on the table. She blinked up at them for a moment then looked at the little girl with dried tears on her face. Willow stared at her scar and watched as the woman placed the plate down on an edge of the table<p>

"Hello little one." Willow raised a hand to wave "and what is your name?"

"Will" Sophie smiled

"Will? Your parents named you Will? Full name please, speak it proudly!" Willow puffed out her chest and smiled wide

"My name is Willow Charlotte Carstairs!" Charlotte placed a hand over her mouth as tears threatened her eyes.

"Charlotte?"

"Carstairs?"Sophie seemed shocked by the name and looked to Jem for answers that even he didn't have. "Well Ms. Carstairs" Sophie had regained herself as the child seemed upset by the shock "I would hope that you would like to help reset this table." Willow smiled and pouted at Jace

"Jace! Get off!"Jace looked down at his feet that had shattered one of the dinner plates then stepped off the table. The others followed him and he placed willow down. She shuffled around the table trying to fix what had been broken. "Daddy" Jem looked up

" That is I, correct?" Willow nodded at him

"Yes, can I play for you tonight? I practiced this morning." Jem felt his heart warm at the girl

"You play the violin?" She nodded her head vigorously

"Oh yes! I love it! And mama said if I practice then I can get just as good as you."Jem smiled proudly

"Absolutely, your mama is a smart woman and she would know." Willow nodded

"She is and you say she's the prettiest lady too." Jem's pale face gained color as he glanced over at Tessa

"Indeed she is very beautiful " Tessa blushed and looked at her hands. There was suddenly a pounding on the institute door and before anyone could hurry to answer, it was opened and the unmistakable voice of Magnus Bane floated into the dinning room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took me so long but I have a question. I'm thinking of introducing a power for Willow, what do you guys think? Any suggestions?**

"How in the world did he get in here!?" Charlotte hurried to the front door, followed by everyone. Only the blood of a Shadowhunter could open the institute doors, it couldn't be possible for Magnus to open it himself. Will and Jace had both drawn their seraph blades, prepared for a battle. Charlotte released her breath in relief

"Goodness Jessamine! You frightened us" Jessamine glanced around with distaste at the residence with their weapons drawn

"Yes, well one should not be so hasty with their barbarity" Will rolled his eyes and grumbled something obscene. "I was merely coming home from a stroll and I found Magnus at the door so I let him in." Her eyebrows scrunched together when she noticed the new arrivals "What on earth are you wearing?!" She scrutinized every aspect of the guests from the preposterous outfits to the tangles of hair on tops of their heads. Finally her eyes softened on Willow and the girl blinked at her once

"Hello" Willow was never one to shy away from a stranger, I stranger wasn't a stranger if you said hello "I'm Will!" Jem tensed prepared to hear some insult of how a little girl shouldn't have a man's name, and just this once he was completely prepared to lose his temper.

"Will? Well Will" Jessamine crouched to her level and smiled warmly had the girl "I'm Jessie". William's eyes grew large as she witnessed the beast of girl actually being kind. Willow skipped over to her and took her hand

"You look like a princess Jessie" Jessamine lifted a hand to smooth down the girl's sleek black hair

"No no, I am only a commoner compared to you. You have such pretty hair and your eyes are magnificent!" The London Institute residence's jaws dropped, it was a wonder how they even stayed attached to their skulls. Even Gabriel and Gideon were in awe, from the moment they'd met her they knew Jessamine was a nasty piece of work. Who was this girl that had replaced Jessamine? Or was it just that the woman's heart had been warmed by the small girl.

"Hate to interrupt this moment but I am quite a busy man" Magnus was watching the situation unfold. Alec suppressed the urge to go over and kiss the warlock who didn't even know him in this time. Charlotte approached him

"Of course, what is it that brings you here Mr. Bane?" Magnus took Charlotte's hand in his and smiled

"Kind as always Charlotte darling. However, this has to do with the new comers that you should be expecting soon…" he cut off when he noticed the teenagers and their attire "ah, well it seems that I've come too late." He made a "tsk tsk" noise to himself "it seems I've sent myself a letter from the future about these time travelers."

"How did you know they were time travelers? If you do then you can help them get back, yes?" Magnus shook his head solemnly

"I'm afraid I cannot. See, my future-self sent the message too late. We had hopes to produce a reverse spell whilst they were in the portal." Clary stepped forward

"Well you can still get us back, right?" Magnus' eyes rested on the girl, there was some attachment to her, a need to protect her.

"No dear. I'm afraid I can do nothing" Jace, Izzy, and Alec took this moment to gain understanding of the situation  
>"what do you mean you can't do anything? Were stuck here!?" Magnus took a deep breath<p>

"No…no there is a way, but you won't like it." Izzy nodded

"Magnus, we'll do anything. Zachariah will kill us if he knows tried to take Will to the park, let alone a different time period. I'd rather get her back before he notices." Magnus looked at each of them

"Charlotte dear, I suggest you call a Clave meeting. There is no way we can gain Mortmain's help without them knowing it." Tessa froze and stared at him

"Mortmain!? Why do we need mortmain? No, we can't, he'll want me. I can't go with him!" The ones from the future seemed confused by it, except for Will who just looked sadly at her mother. She reached out and touched her hand

"Mommy, I think it'll be okay. You told me a story how you beat Mobtmain, you can do it now." Tessa couldn't help but giggle at Willow's mistaken letter, she held back tears as she kissed the child's hand.

"Charlotte, I suggest you call the meeting immediately." Charlotte nodded

"Of course, I'll have a letter sent tonight but it may take some time to get it to them. You'll all have to stay here. We'll see about getting you some clothes tomorrow. Will, Jem, Tessa would you show them to the empty rooms nearest you all?" Tessa held her hand out to Willow

"Will, would you like to stay the night with me?" Will shook her head, causing her long hair to bounce  
>"no, I want to stay with Jace. He keeps the monsters away." She looked a little hurt at the response but watched as she was lifted off the ground, squealing, by Jace. There was something about Jace that she couldn't quite put her finger on, a protective, perhaps maternal feeling towards him.<p> 


End file.
